


Turn Back The Clock

by ariesash01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: De-Aged Peter, De-Aged Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesash01/pseuds/ariesash01
Summary: Looking up and groaning, it took a couple of seconds for Penny to realize something was off. The sky and buildings surrounding her seemed farther away than usual. Penny stood up and observed her surroundings and rose from the floor noticing that her body was way smaller than it should’ve been.“Karen, do you know what’s going on?” Penny asked and then immediately stopped as she began to internally panic. Her voice sounded like it belonged in 2008.orPenny gets de-aged and Tony comes to the rescue. Iron-dad and fluff ensues with other shenanigans happening along the way.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written and I really hope you guys enjoy it! It takes place after endgame but (spoilers lol) no one dies or leaves. Also gender swapping Peter into Penny. Okay enjoy!

Looking up and groaning, it took a couple of seconds for Penny to realize something was off. The sky and buildings surrounding her seemed farther away then usual. Maybe she a took a hard fall and got a concussion, honestly the seventeen-year old wasn’t sure because all she could remember was getting home from school. Penny stood up and observed her surroundings and rose from the floor noticing that her body was way smaller than it should’ve been.

“Karen, do you know what’s going on?” Penny asked and then immediately stopped as she began to internally panic. Her voice sounded like it belonged in 2008.

“Penny, your vitals tend to be running fine and I suspect no internal or external damage to your facilities. Would you like me to contact Tony?” Karen said not picking up on the fact that something was wrong.

While she really didn’t want to bother Tony – it looked like it was the middle of the night and he was probably in bed with Pepper – there was really no one else she could call. If she remembered correctly May had an overnight shift at the hospital and while she was friends with the other Avengers, she knew they’d just tease her instead of helping. And even though she didn’t have a mirror, it didn’t take a genius to figure out something was wrong.

“Yes, call Tony.” Penny said regretfully as she listened to her voice that didn’t sound like normal at all.

As Penny waited for Tony to answer the phone millions of things raced through her mind. Why couldn’t she remember a large chunk of the day? What time was it? Why was she suddenly tiny?

“Hey underoos, Karen said you called, though I’m pretty sure we agreed on the curfew being 12am on school nights.” Tony said lightheartedly, while he was pretty serious about enforcing the curfew, he was just glad to have his kid back. He could let a few slip ups slide. 

“Tony, I-I don’t know what’s going on. I woke up a-and I’m small and m-my voice is all high pitched and I don’t k-know what to do.” Penny said letting her internal panic flow into her fast and rambled explanation.

Tony had to adjust his phone to make sure he wasn’t losing it. Pen’s voice sounded unusually high and very childish, the way Morgan’s did. But Morgan was six and Penny was seventeen. It honestly made more sense for this to be some kind of prank call on Tony. And while those weren’t his favorites, he didn’t mind indulging in it a bit.

“Okay, Penny. How did you get a small again?” Tony said with a smile on his face. 

“H-Help please. It’s d-dark and I don’t know w-where I-I am.” Penny said with the end tapering off into a sob.  
As Tony reached for his phone to reply, applauding the kid on her dramatics, Karen sent him a picture that blew him away. It was a child – very reminiscent of Penny – inside the mask of the spider suit that looked scared out of her mind. Very quickly the multi-millionaire realized the situation might’ve been real and switched into his fatherly protectiveness gear.

“Shit, Penny. What happened?” Tony said as he immediately hoped out of bed and Karen found the fastest route to the child. 

Tony waited for a response and got nothing but sniffles, so he quickly grabbed an Iron Man suit and flew as fast as he could to Penny’s destination. As he flew to where Penny was, looked like an alleyway in the middle of Queens, he kept trying to talk to the kid on his phone, but she was just crying, only leaving the man more worried. 

He finally got to the alley and started walking down keeping his eyes out for the kid, when he suddenly spotted her. A little girl who couldn’t be higher than his waist with curly hair, chubby cheeks, and the trademark spider suit. He knelt down to be eye level with her and started talking calmly to not startle the kid more than she already was.

“Pen, hun is that you?” 

And immediately the kid latched onto his neck hugging the living daylight out of him. 

“Kid, what happened?” Tony asked again rubbing her back, hoping he’d get a clear answer now that he was here in the flesh to provide some kind of comfort. 

“I d-don’t know, I-I just woke u-up and was like t-this.” Penny said attempting to regain control of her emotions. She didn’t know why she was crying like this, she pulled away from his mentor’s arms and wiped her face as she stared up at Tony. 

Tony ran his hand over his face and looked at the kid. She couldn’t just tell him to swing back home like this and the only way she would’ve been able to get away with being out this late would be if May was working over night at the hospital. And the kid obviously needed some sort of help. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m taking you to my cabin, and we’ll figure this out there.”

Penny nodded his head and grabbed onto Tony as they began to ascend and fly towards the cabin. Normally, a flight like this would’ve been exhilarating for her but something about this just left her petrified. She clung onto Tony harder, and the latter must’ve recognized her anxiety and secured his grip on the child. 

As they flew Tony looked down at the kid, pondering what could have gone wrong. He needed to figure out how old she was physically, and emotionally – because as of recent he noticed a bit more crying (although teenage Penny was already emotional as it was) and a slight speech problem. And while he hoped this was something that could be reversible quick, he didn’t mind holding the kid like this as it was something he missed by a long shot since they only officially met when Penny was fourteen and Tony was at the time not the most touchy person.

Luckily after the snap and having a child of his own, the man learned to cherish touch and affection more as it was something, he regretted not giving to the kid over the five years she had been … gone.

As Tony landed outside of his family cabin, he spotted Pepper at the door squinting at what was bundled up in his arms.

“Where’s Penny?” She asked obviously confused.

Tony looked down and noticed that on his way here the kid fell asleep. Which hopefully meant less crying and more problem solving. 

“You’re looking at her. I don’t know what exactly happened, but I found her like this in an alley pretty much inconsolable.” 

Pepper walked down the porch and towards the two to get a better look at Penny. Her appearance amazed her. Gone were the girl’s prominent cheek bones and defined nose, replaced with chubby cheeks and a little button nose. She definitely looked like how she did in the albums May had shown her. 

“Poor baby, she looks around the same age as Morgan. Maybe a bit younger.” She said as she rubbed her cheek and she smiled a bit. 

“Let’s get inside and try and figure this mess out.” Tony said and Pepper agreed as they both began to walk inside of the home quietly to avoid having two children to watch at the moment.

The two headed into the lab that Tony set up in his cabin and place a waking Penny onto the table so they could start figuring things out.

Penny slowly opened his eyes and looked around, noticing she was in Tony’s cabin lab. Now that she was near Tony, she felt safer and didn’t feel like she had an urge to cry her eyes out like how she embarrassingly did in the alley a while back. As she stretched and rubbed her eyes trying to get all the crusties out, Tony pressed the spider emblem on her suit, and it shrunk leaving her in only her tank top and underwear that unfortunately didn’t shrink with the rest of her clothes.

“Tony!” Penny said her face turning red and voice somehow getting higher and more childish than it was minutes earlier.

Pepper left the room and moments later came in with an ACDC t-shirt for Penny to put on. And Tony had to admit it was adorable watching her struggle to put the shirt on. 

“Kid, do you need help?” Tony asked as he smiled down at her while she unknowingly pouted.

Penny gave the shirt to Tony and he helped her put it on. The visual reminded him of when Morgan was a bit younger and would beg to wear his and Pepper’s clothes just to be swamped in them.

“I called up Dr. Cho while I was on the way here for a home visit to see if she could figure out what happened and do a bit of a checkup.” Tony explained, trying to make sure that Penny was fully aware of what was going on.

Penny looked up at Tony and began to kick her legs unconsciously almost as if she was throwing a bit of a tantrum. But before it got far, or Tony had a chance to comment on hit she stopped and controlled herself. She definitely still was her seventeen-year old self, but she kept doing things someone younger would do and she knew it was a matter of time before Tony would bring it up.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door and in walked Pepper with Dr. Cho following close behind.

“So Stark, who do we have here?” The doctor asked, obviously not familiar with this person while they did look like someone they might know. 

“You know the Amazing Spider-Woman? We’ll you’re looking at her.” Tony said, as he watched Dr. Cho’s face comedically changed into a look of confusion. 

When Penny noticed Dr. Cho staring at her she shoved her face into Tony’s side trying to avoid her uncomfortable gaze. She had a strong urge to slip one of her fingers into her mouth, but she resisted, trying her hardest to keep the childish temptations at bay.

“But how is this scientifically possible. Her age reversed; I’ve never seen this.” 

Dr. Cho began to notice the physical actions that she was doing that were similar to a real child that was her age. However, she was still confused on how this possibly could have happened. She began to circle the child looking for indications of her age and signs of any physical damage. 

“I don’t know Cho, but if we were able to travel back in time to get the infinity stones, age regression shouldn’t seem to far-fetched.” Tony said clearly annoyed. He wasn’t really worried about the scientifics behind the issues right now. He just wanted to make sure his kid was okay. 

Cho started to dig around through her bag looking for something. For some reason it just struck up nerves in Penny and made her cling to Tony more. And she had reason to be worried, the evil lady pulled out a syringe.

“No, no needles!” Penny yelled as she shimmied off the table and ran to hide behind Peppers legs, a smart tactic since she was near the door giving her the opportunity to bolt if she needed to. 

Tony walked over to Cho and started whispering quietly with her, probably discussing the needle she was holding. 

“Tony, I need to do a blood test to see what’s going on with his body and to check if her chemical composition has been altered any more than what is was already.” Cho said as she prepared the needle not really caring for Penny’s emotions as she’s dealt with trypanophobic patients all the time. 

“I understand,” Tony said as he looked back at his kid who was hiding behind his wife, “I’ll go warm her up to the idea. Or at least convince her to get back onto the table.”

Tony stood up and walked towards the other two in the room and squatted down so he could be eye level with the kid. 

“Kid, you know we have to do a blood test to make sure everything is okay in there. You probably heard us over there with your super-hearing and all.” Tony said with an air of playfulness in attempts of lightening the mood.

But it was all for not because for what felt like the twentieth time that night Penny’s face crumbled, and she started to cry again. 

Tony froze and raked through what he said trying to figure out what he said was wrong but when Penny spoke up, he understood the kids’ distress.

“I-I couldn’t hear what you were s-saying at all, and you guys were o-only on the other side of the room f-from me.” Penny said trying to articulate all of her words as best as possible because she could feel that slipping to. 

“Am I losing my powers?”

Tony looked sadly at the kid and quickly denied the idea, even though he knew it was a big possibility. He just wanted to be done with the tears for now and if he could explain this to her at a time when she wasn’t so vulnerable maybe she would accept it more.

“No princess, but for now let’s get that blood test done okay. If you can be a big brave girl, I’ll give you a reward.” Tony said smiling, but then realized the little kid terminology he used with Penny. He waited for a negative response regarding the baby talk but instead got a slight smile. 

“Anything I want?” She said his eyes wide, “Like a-a Lego set or a cookie?”

Tony nodded, happy the kid was seemingly okay with what was going to happen and lifted her back onto the table to get her blood drawn and finish Cho’s diagnosis.

The blood drawing was quick and pretty painless, but Tony could tell Penny wanted to cry and didn’t because of the reward she was promised.

“You can run a blood test to find out the issues with her body, but from what I can tell she seems to be around four years old. His powers- “ 

Tony waited for Cho to keep talking but she suddenly paused and looked down at the child making small gestures to get Tony or Pepper to get the kid out of the room while they discussed the rest, deeming that it was better if the newly deemed four-year old learned about it later on.

“Come on Pen, let’s go get you that cookie you were promised.” Pepper said as she picked Penny up and carried her out the room. Luckily the prospect of a snack had completely distracted her as it would seventeen-year old Penny. 

Once they got to the kitchen, she set her on the floor and opened the cookie jar that sat on the counter. Penny climbed into a chair – for some odd reason finding it much more difficult than normal despite her current situation – and stared at eagerly at Pepper as she readied her snack for her. Her faced scrunched up in confusion as she noticed her dig through her cabinets and pull out a sippy cup looking contraption.

“Pepper, I don’t need that, I’m big. Lemme use that one.” She said as she made grabby hands at the glass cup that sat near the clean dishes.

Pepper looked at the cup unsurely, not exactly trusting her new motor skills. But it was better to see if she could handle regular things. However, she knew she was 100% correct about not giving the child a glass cup.

“How about we compromise. You can use a grown-up cup, but it has to be plastic.” She said, if she spilled and made a mess it was an easy clean up but picking up glass was not fun and definitely not safe.

Penny obviously happy with this decision nodded her head furiously as Pepper poured out her milk and set the cookies on the table. As Penny quickly ate the first cookie, she noticed he felt stuffed. Which was also an odd feeling because typically she’d have to eat at least 6 cookies to even feel a dent in his hunger level. 

“So, Penny, what do you think of all this?” Pepper asked trying to make small talk with the occupied child.

However, the kid was very obviously distracted with figuring out how to drink the milk without making a gigantic mess. She carefully lifted the cup to her chin and then tipped the cup back, but she did it too fast and didn’t notice until it was too late.

Luckily for her, Pepper grabbed the cup before too much milk got on her face and stood up and dumped the remaining milk into the sippy cup that she planned on giving her.

Before Penny was able to pout and be embarrassed, Tony walked into the room obviously done chatting with Dr. Cho.

“Hi, Tony,” Penny said happily “What happened?”

Tony looked at the kid and contemplated whether or not to explain to her the full truth or if it was better that she just learns on his own. But after staring at her for a few seconds he realized he couldn’t just lie to her.

“Okay so a bit of bad news.” Tony said and watched as Penny walked towards him and made grabby hands before she realized what she was doing and lowered her arms. However, Tony was able to read his kid and lifted her up before he started explaining everything.

“We already suspected this but after concluding the blood test we realized that your spider DNA is dormant. Meaning you probably won’t have access to your powers for a bit.” 

Penny frowned but luckily held the water works.

“We don’t know exactly how long this will last or exactly who did this, but I’ll check Karen to see if there was any footage of your patrol that’ll give us an explanation of what’s going on.”

Penny nodded and buried her head into Tony’s shoulder tired and overwhelmed by the events of the past few hours. Tony rubbed her back as he continued to explain what was going on to Pepper, but Penny dozed off.

“I’ll probably call May in the morning and let her know what’s going on.” Tony said just as tired as Penny as it was around 4am. 

“That’s good,” Pepper said, “You two can head to bed and I’ll order a few things online for Penny since we don’t know how long things will be like this.”

Tony confusingly looked at Pepper as he asked her another question. “What would she need other than clothes?”

“Tony, I know you didn’t forget what Morgan was like a couple of years ago. We’ll probably need to buy a small bed for her room here and some more sippy type cups since we got rid of most of Morgan’s earlier this year. Maybe some pull-ups for nighttime, but just as a precaution because she should be fine.”

Tony nodded and headed to Penny’s usual room where she would sleep as a teen and laid her out on the bed, careful to put some pillows around her because he remembered Morgan rolling out of her bed once or twice. 

Tony left Penny’s room and headed to Pepper and his bedroom to get ready to head to bed as well. 

“In the morning, and by morning, I mean probably 3 or 4 hours we’re going to have to explain this to Morgan.” Pepper said with a dreadful tone.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asked, “With the frequency that girl asks for a sibling she’s gonna love having Penny around more, as she’s usually busy with school and stu- “

Tony suddenly realized there were a multitude of issues. While this was a cool opportunity for their family, this might not be too great for Penny. They were in the middle of the summer before her senior year. Meaning that if this didn’t get sorted out soon, he might get delayed back a term. 

Pepper saw Tony’s gears turning from a mile away and quelled any negative thoughts he was having about the situation.

“Hey, everything’s going to be fine. For now, we’ll enjoy having a younger Penny and a friend for Morgan. You always say you wish you would’ve known him back then. Well here’s your shot. We’ll get this sorted out before summer ends but let’s relax.” Pepper said and then kissed his cheek and turned off the lamp in their room. 

And while Tony wanted to be happy about this prospect, all he could do was look at the dark and think about who did this to the girl and what their intentions were. While this seemed fine someone purposely made sure Spider girl was unable to work. This could go south quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well you don’t get your own. You either eat your own sandwich or take a bite of mine.” Tony said his tone staying the same, as he knew at this point, she was either going to listen to him or throw a tantrum.
> 
> And surprisingly enough she chose the latter option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I'm so happy that people read the last chapter! I honestly didn't think anyone would enjoy it so I'm glad some of you did. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it wasn't as easy for me to do as the first one.

Morgan knew it was early and that her parents made a rule that she wasn’t allowed to get them up before 8am but she was hungry. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that Penny’s door was closed which meant one thing, Penny was here! And while her parents said she couldn’t wake them before eight, Penny never said she couldn’t.

She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible. While her child logic told her it was okay to come inside, she knew she probably wasn’t supposed to be in there. It was odd though; Morgan went to bed pretty late last night at didn’t notice the teen come in at all.

As she peered at the bed, she didn’t find Penny at all. It was a girl who looked a little younger than her. She could go get her parents because the girl was a stranger, or she could just go talk to her. Her parents didn’t mind her talking to other kids that she didn’t know at the park. So, the seven-year-old stood by the bed and tried to get the other girl’s attention.

“Pssttt,” Morgan whispered, “Wake up, you’re in my house.”

Penny slowly wakened still groggy from the long night before and the 3 hours of sleep she got. She heard a noise and started looking around and then noticed someone was just standing over her, so she might have screamed. Penny’s scream made Morgan also scream and then suddenly Tony barged into the room.

“Girls, girls, what’s going on?” Tony asked baffled that the two decide to wake up and be as loud as humanly possible.

“Daddy who’s this?” Morgan asked, not scared just curious.

Penny looked at the two back and forth waiting for some type of explanation. She also realized that she really had to go, but she’d wait for all of this to be over before she told Tony.

“Morgan, you remember Penny, right?” Tony said trying to ease into the topic in a way a kid would understand.

Morgan smiled and nodded, she loved Penny. Sometimes she would take her to the movies, or they would have sleepovers and Penny would braid her hair (not better than Mommy did but she never told Penny that).

“Well, while Penny was out doing spider girl stuff last night, something happened and now she’s younger.” Tony said waiting for some type of response.

Initially Morgan’s face just sat still, but the girl started jumping in her spot and squealed.

“Penny we can have even more fun now, and we can go to the park and play together, or or you can play hide and seek and it’ll be fair and I can be the bigger sister and you can be the little one and and-” 

“Slow it down kiddo,” Tony said and then looked at Penny’s face noticing she was faking a smile – meaning something was wrong, “I know I said not to get us up before 8 but since we’re already all up go downstairs and wake up your mom and I’ll get us all breakfast.” 

Morgan happily skipped out of the room, and Tony moved to give his full attention to Penny who was obviously uncomfortable on the bed.

“Tony, I need to um you know.” Penny said trying to beat around the bush, but it was obvious that she had to go to the bathroom. She just didn’t want to say it because it was embarrassing.

“Got it underoos.” Tony said.

He moved the pillows out of the way and Penny shimmied of the bed and walked down the hall into the bathroom. 

Once she was in there, she realized there wasn’t a lot she could do without the help with of an adult, leaving her even more frustrated. The sink was too high off the ground and she felt like she would fall into the toilet. 

But the last thing she wanted to do was go and ask Tony for help, so she hopped onto the toilet and promptly fell right in. 

“Help!” The child yelled as she tried to get herself out of the bowl. She sat there waiting, hoping that either Pepper or Morgan opened the door as she wasn’t wearing any pants.

Unfortunately for her Tony barged right in.

“Penny what happened?” Tony asked. While the man was shocked that she wasn’t wearing anything, he did have a daughter of his own, so this wasn’t unfamiliar territory as it would’ve been around 7 years ago.

“I was getting ready to go potty and I fell in.” Penny exclaimed face red and obviously not wanting Tony to see her like this, no matter how much of a fatherly figure she saw him as. It was embarrassing. 

Tony smiled at the term potty and then walked over to lift her out of the toilet. He wanted to laugh so bad, but he feared more crying, so he kept his giggles to himself.

“I think you might need a bath or shower which ever you want to take.” Tony offered noticing that the kid was unconsciously making four-year-old decisions but there was an obvious battle going on in her head. Letting her decide what she wanted to do would be better for everyone.

“I’ll take a bath,” Penny said but not without adding, “But with no help just set up the water for me.” She was pretty sure taking a shower would just require more help from Tony, but if she could take a bath all he’d have to do is fill the water up and walk out of the room.

Tony was surprised by the answer, assuming she’d want to take a shower because it was the more adult thing to do but was fine with her choosing a bath. He’d probably go find some of Morgan’s old clothes for her to throw on while they waited for Penny’s delivery of all the things she needed to arrive.

“That’s fine, but I’m going to peak in occasionally to make sure you don’t drown yourself. Since you couldn’t help but fall into the toilet.” Tony said as he playfully teased her.

Penny pouted once again and watched Tony get everything ready. As he set the bath up, he was unsure whether to add in any of the bath toy’s Morgan sometimes (not very often anymore) asked for, or the bubbles. But he decided to do it anyways because he didn’t see why not.

“Okay, it’s all set up. I’ll come back later to make sure everything’s alright.” Tony said as he closed the door.

Penny hopped into the bathtub after getting undressed and started playing with the toys. She grabbed the bubbles and put them in her hair and then began to play with the little rubber duck. 

Suddenly the door opened and Penny with bubbles on her face and in her hair at Pepper. 

“Hi honey, Tony’s busy making Morgan eggs so I’m here to help you wash your hair. Unless you’re busy?” Pepper finished with a smile. 

Penny moved towards the edge of the tub to let Pepper wash her hair, something no one really did for her anymore. Not that she didn’t want anyone to it was just that the only place to get your hair done was at salons and they her and May didn’t really have money for that.

Pepper finished up and left a little robe for her to wear.

“Finish your bath and then put on the robe and we’ll talk about what we’re doing for the day.” Pepper said.

“I thought we were just staying at home today.” Penny said as she stopped playing with the bubbles and focused on Pepper.  
“Tony wanted to explain what was going on at breakfast, so he’ll explain everything there okay?” Pepper said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

“How’d everything go?” Tony asked, “Was she shy?” 

“Not really no, when I walked in, she was playing with the bath toys and let me wash her hair with no issue. Maybe she was just embarrassed because you’re a guy, I bet she’ll warm up to you though.” Pepper responded as she grabbed the cereal Morgan typically ate with her eggs for breakfast.

Morgan already sitting at the table was ready to rapid fire her questions about Penny and what happened when the latter mentioned strolled into the room with the robe that was slightly to big on her.

Penny walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Morgan as the other girl just beamed at her excited about all the things, they’d be able to do together now that Penny was younger.

“Penny what do you want for breakfast?” Tony asked, “We have cereal, eggs and fruit.”

“Um, I think eggs and a banana.” Penny answered as she watched Pepper pour orange juice into a cup for Morgan and a sippy cup for her.

“Pepper, I don’t need a baby cup.” Penny said with a slight whine in her voice.

“Sweetheart, last night you almost spilled your milk on yourself, and you just took a bath so I would prefer if we tried to keep you clean.” Pepper said as she placed the cup in front of her.

As everyone began to eat their breakfast Penny once again noticed how little food, she was able to consume before she was full. She had about three bites of eggs and half of a banana before she felt stuffed and pushed her food away.

“So today we’re going to head to the compound. Pepper and I have a meeting over there so the Avengers can watch you guys, and Bruce can do some other tests to figure out what might have happened to you Penny.” Tony explained, afterwards noticing that Penny had barely eaten anything.

“Penny keep eating you barely took any bites,” Tony said to the girl as he watched her frown at him “At least finish the banana.”

Penny stared at the food and a part of her brain was screaming at her to just dump it on the floor so she wouldn’t be able to eat it, but she knew that was bad and that she’d get in trouble. So, she tried her hardest to finish the rest of her banana while making it clear that she didn’t want to be by slightly kicking the table.

“Tony, did you tell May about what happened?” Penny said after being officially done with her banana.

“Yeah kiddo, we agreed that you’d stay here until you return to normal since she can’t watch you because of work.” Tony responded.

“Penny we’re gonna have so much fun together it’s gonna be awesome!” Morgan said not able to keep quiet anymore.

“You guys will have fun soon, but Penny needs to get dressed first. Penny I put some of Morgan’s old clothes on the bed in your room, you can pick what you want to wear and then we’ll head out, okay?” Pepper explained.

“Okay, I can put them on myself because I’m big!” Penny said proudly as she hopped out of the chair and skipped to her room.

Soon enough everyone was in the living room waiting for Penny to come out so they could hop in the car and make the long drive to the compound.

“Pep, I found one of Morgan’s old car seats that should be good for Penny,” Tony explained while sitting on the couch, “I hope she doesn’t resist it.”

“I think she’ll be fine,” Pepper reassured him, “She let me wash her hair easy and there was no push back on finishing her banana during breakfast.”

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Morgan exited the bathroom hair done and in a purple dress, and Penny left her room wearing a striped shirt and polka dot pants.

“Pen, you really picked out a unique outfit.” Tony said teasingly but Penny didn’t pick up on the fact that he was being sarcastic at all.

“Thank you, Tony, I liked both of them, so I wore them together.” Penny responded with a big smile on her face.

Tony looked at Pepper who was cooing at Penny and then they all headed out to the car.

“Penny you’re going to need to sit in a car seat.” Tony told the child.

“Penny car seats are really cool, and they make it easier for you to see out the window!” Morgan added on trying to make Penny happy.

Penny nodded and then Tony lifted her up into the seat and made sure to buckle in her straps. He watched Morgan climb into the car, and then got into the driver’s seat and took off.

The ride to the compound was uneventful, Morgan tried to get Penny to play games like iSpy and punch buggee like they usually did, but the four-year old shook her head no and stuck a finger in her mouth. Morgan didn’t take it to heart though and just asked her Mommy to play with her instead of Penny.

Soon enough they were outside the compound, and everyone was getting out of the car ready to stroll into the building. Tony offered to carry Penny in, but she opted out choosing to just walk next to Morgan and hold her hand since she felt bad for not playing with her on the ride here.

As they exited elevator and were in the communal area of the compound, Morgan let go of Penny’s hand and ran over to her uncle Rhodey to say hi while Penny decided to hide behind Tony’s legs slightly embarrassed that she was small.

“The princess has arrived.” Rhodey exclaimed as he smiled at Morgan running towards him.

“Mostly everyone’s here, except for Penny. We haven’t gotten any word from her in a while.” Steve responded.

“She’s probably just out doing teenage things,” Clint rebutted, “Let her enjoy those years.”

“I mean yeah, but this is important business, and she agreed to be an Avenger meaning that she’d show up to meetings and other important missions.” 

“Penny is here!” Morgan said quite loudly and then pointed at her parents resulting in Penny trying to bury her face into Tony’s pants.

“Tony, who’s the pipsqueak hiding behind your legs?” Sam said, finally speaking after watching everything going on.

“My daughter – the intelligent child that she is – was correct this is in fact Penny.” Tony replied resulting in the whole team going wide eyed.

“We don’t know what exactly happened, but she called me after patrolling and she was like this. I’m not sure who did it though.” Tony then pulled the girl from behind his legs and put her in front of him.

All of the Avengers walked closer to get a better look at her and Penny let out a slight wave.

Something else Tony noticed was that Penny was a lot quieter like this. But he couldn’t tell if it was just because she was shy or if she was just like this when she was younger.

“Kid, you’re even smaller than you were before.” Clint said being the one to break the ice. 

Penny stuck her tongue out and then responded, “At least I’m still smarter than you.” 

Everyone smiled at how high pitched her voice was and the way she talked. It was honestly adorable. 

“What are we doing today no one told me.” Penny asked still confused on why they came out to the compound as it was so far away from the cabin.

“Well kiddo Tony was planning a meeting about; well I guess your predicament, but we weren’t sure what it was either. He just told us it was super important.” Steve responded.

Penny pouted. Meetings were so so so boring and she really didn’t want to sit through one again. That’s one thing they don’t tell you when you agree to become an Avenger. Unfortunately for her, Penny at this age was not good at hiding her emotions at all so Tony was able to figure something out for her.

“Pen, how about we have a meeting while you Morgan and Pepper stay out here and maybe watch a TV. Bruce also wants to ask you some questions. It’ll get you out of the 30-minute hell-fest.” Tony responded.

“Hell-fest.” Morgan copied smiling while Pepper eyed Tony evilly.

“Okay that’s good with me!” Penny said smiling. 

All the Avengers and Tony exited the room and Penny followed Pepper and Morgan to the couch. Penny didn’t mind letting Morgan pick what they were going to watch because it’s what they usually did, so Morgan decided to turn on Sofia the First. 

However, whereas Penny would usually just watch Morgan enjoy the show and answer any random questions the girl had, now Penny was entranced. She couldn’t tell if the show was always this good or not but next thing, she knew she was laying on the floor next to Morgan loving it.

The meeting had ended, and the Avengers filed out of the room, able to get more clues as to what happened to Penny. From what they could gather she was patrolling as usual and came home. But something lured her back out and resulted in her de-aging. That something was still unknown.

As the Avengers entered the common room, they heard singing, loud and not in key at all. “I was a girl in a village doing alright then I became a princess overnight...” 

Tony spotted Pepper smiling at the two girls as they belted the lyrics to the show, Penny finally coming out of her little bubble she had been in all morning.

Soon enough Clint joined in – because having kids of his own meant he knew the lyrics to a lot of kids show theme songs – and Penny’s face turned red, but she kept singing not caring if this was slightly embarrassing. 

Tony let the kids keep watching the show as he started preparing lunch with the help of Steve and Natasha. 

“She’s cute and it seems like Morgan is loving it!” Natasha said a little more enthusiasm in her voice than what most were used to.

“Yeah, at the cabin she was being pretty quiet, so Pepper and I were a bit worried, but it honestly might’ve been her just not getting any sleep.” Tony said as he started making sandwiches for everyone.

“I like this too, but I also hope we can figure out who did this to her. Who knows if they’re doing it to other people or if they did it to get Penny out of the way?” Steve asked taking on his PSA persona. 

Nodding Tony responded, “I understand where you’re coming from and I’m worried too, but Bruce, Pepper and I are going to figure it out later today. I was thinking a few of you take the girls out so we can go to we can work on it without having to watch them. I really want to involve Penny but I’m not sure if she can really handle that right now.” 

Tony put the girl’s lunch on the table, two turkey and cheese sandwiches and chips, and called them into the room. The other avengers filed in after them eating the food that Tony ordered for them.

As Penny got to the table to eat, she pouted at the food she got. All the other avengers got to get food from a nearby deli and she got a boring sandwich. Like earlier she pushed the plate back and then expressed her emotions.

“Tony, I don’t want this I wanted what you’re eating.” Penny said very matter-of-factly. 

“Kid, this morning you could barely eat the banana and eggs I gave you and that was already a smaller amount.” Tony responded as he ate his sub. He just tried doing what he did for Morgan for the four-year old. But maybe that was the issue, it was hard to know how to treat her. One moment she was singing a kid’s show theme song and next thing he knew she wanted to be eating the adult portion.

“That’s all I have for you to eat; I can give you a bit of my sandwich if you want it so bad.” Tony said trying to reason with the girl.

“I want my own!” Penny said loudly receiving slight glances from the other Avengers that were trying to ignore the two’s conversation.

“Well you don’t get your own. You either eat your own sandwich or take a bite of mine.” Tony said his tone staying the same, as he knew at this point, she was either going to listen to him or throw a tantrum.

And surprisingly enough she chose the latter option.

The four-year old pushed the plate with the sandwich off the table and looked directly at Tony. Now that she had no food, well he just had to go get her a sub of her own. She knew she shouldn’t have done that, but she was tired, and she didn’t want to get treated like a baby anymore it was unfair.

“Up,” Tony said no longer being nice or giving options, “Let’s go talk in the other room.”

However, Penny slumped into her chair refusing to leave the table. Luckily for Tony she weighed about forty pounds, so he lifted her out the chair as she kicked her feet demanding to be put down.

“Put me down! Let me go!” Penny screamed not noticing or caring that she was making a scene. She wanted to be right and she was right.

Everyone was now watching in shock, and any form of privacy they had gave them had gone out the window when Penny did that. Pepper tried her hardest to distract everyone and get their minds of the screaming child and a pissed off Tony.

Tony placed a slightly quieter Penny on a bed in a room by herself and before he closed the door he said, “Kid, if you want to act like a child, I’ll treat you like one. Stay in here for the next 10 minutes and reevaluate your attitude.”

Penny got off the bed and tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside, so she was stuck. Even though she knew it was locked she still went up to the door and just shook the handle hoping it would do something, but without her powers she was just as strong as a four-year old.

She went back on the bed and kicked her legs up as she waited for the time to be up. Maybe she cried a little, but she wouldn’t admit it.

After a minute or two she laid her head down on the bed to just close her eyes for a second when she heard the door unlock and Tony walked in.

“You feeling better?” Tony asked also seeming not as upset as earlier.

Penny just nodded her head not really having the energy to respond. 

“You look tired, maybe that was the issue? I guess your four-year old body needs naps then.” Tony inquired. He kind of felt bad for throwing her into time-out instead of trying to talk to her, but it did calm her down a bit so maybe it was the right move.

Penny shook her head no and replied, “I don’t want a nap, I wanna go back and finish my sandwich.” 

Penny was very obviously tired but just too stubborn to admit it. She kept trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes (it was adorable). 

Tony picked the child up and carried her back into the communal area where everyone was now listening to Morgan tell them an intricate story about a dinosaur she claimed to have seen. He made sure to be quiet while entering the room, because Morgan obviously wanted to have the center of attention for a little bit.

He got to the kitchen and while still holding Penny grabbed some applesauce he had in the cabinet and put it down for her to eat. She’d need to eat more than just that, but it didn’t take a genius to see that she was minutes away from passing out so getting her to eat applesauce would be a lot faster than a sandwich.

He sat down at the table, placing her in a chair next to his and gave her a spoon to eat with. Tony sat with her and watched as she ate about half of the applesauce.

“I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to be bad earlier.” Penny said as she pushed the applesauce away signaling, she was done eating. While Tony wanted her to eat more, he didn’t want another screaming fit, so he decided to just let it slide for now.

“I understand, but kiddo we don’t scream and kick when we don’t get things we want.” Tony said as he stood up and put the rest of the applesauce in the fridge for her to eat later.

Penny nodded and then walked back over to Tony and rose her arms up indicating that she wanted to be picked up. “Tony I wanna take a nap now.” She said slightly embarrassed because of how against it she was earlier.

“K well let’s get you to bed then.” Tony said and carried her back into the room she had been in earlier.

He carefully laid her on the bed and tucked her in, and then pushed her hair out of her face and right before he closed the door, he heard a little,

“Night-night,” from the four-year old.

And he smiled as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my favorite thing I wrote, and I'm still trying to decide whether I should write Penny more as a four-year old or as a teenager. Also could you tell I'm literally always on TikTok from that Sofia the first plug lol. N e ways comment which one you'd like to see more of! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should be posting another one in a day or two I'll see!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony entered the communal area walking over to Steve, Natasha and Clint who were most likely talking about Penny. When he sat down on the couch near them Clint looked at him smiling.

“So, it looks like we have a screamer on our hands,” He said playfully, “I always pegged Penny for the playful but rule-following type of kid.”

“By all means, I did too.” Tony responded, “But I guess her pattern of sarcasm and rule-breaking had to stem from somewhere.” While it was shocking for him to see the child react like that in response to authority, at least they knew what to expect next time. And to let her have more naps.

“At least we know she still has some fight in her, even without the powers.” Natasha added in, “Maybe I could even try and train her.”

Very quickly Tony looked up and disagreed, “Nope. Nu-uh you will not be teaching the four-year old how to fight, she already tried to kick me when I went to put her in time-out.”

“I agree with Tony,” Steve responded, “We should resolve our issues with words not violence.”

The three around him rolled their eyes and Clint responded, “Okay Captain America.”

.

.

.

Penny opened her eyes and stared at the door for a second before realizing where she was. 

“Friday,” The child said to the AI, “What time is it?” 

“Hello Penny. It is currently June 20th and the time is 3:30pm.” Friday responded, “Would you like me to alert Tony of your presence?”

Penny shook her head no kicking the covers off of her and crawling off the bed. She got to the door pulling it open and started walking towards the sounds she was hearing. 

As she turned the corner, she saw Pepper and Morgan playing tennis on the old Wii Tony bought for her for nostalgia purposes. She really didn’t want anything from him, but he said if she didn’t choose, he was cutting back lab time so she picked something everyone would be able to enjoy.

Soon enough their game ended, and Pepper turned to stretch and noticed Penny. “Look who’s up, you wanna play?” Pepper asked, hoping she would say yes because Morgan took these games pretty seriously and they wore her out.

“Uh-huh, I’m real good at tennis in this game.” Penny said smiling and hopped over to Pepper to grab the Wii remote. She actually was pretty good at playing this game – her and Ned used to play it all the time after they finished Lego sets they built at sleepovers. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you because you’re smaller now Penny!” Morgan said excitedly and mainly because Penny rarely ever let her win when she was the bigger one.

“Fine! We can play fair and square.” Penny said as she grabbed a Wii remote and started playing.

While Pepper found this exchange super cute, she was also a bit worried. If Morgan lost, she’d probably just be a bit pouty but with how fast the girl moved she’d be on to the next thing quick. But after seeing Penny’s tantrum in the kitchen, she wasn’t sure if she was prepared to contain another meltdown.

As Penny played, she noticed that it was oddly difficult for her to hit the ball on time. She kept trying but Morgan kept scoring on her and next thing she knew it was Love – 40.

“Penny, I thought you said you were really good.” Morgan said teasingly as they waited for the next round to start.

“I usually am!” Penny whined, “This is no fair.” She said while pouting but still determined to try her best.

Morgan and Penny played one more round and while Morgan still beat Penny, the four-year old was at least able to hit the ball back this time.

“I won! I won!” Morgan said happily.

“It’s okay that I lost, I can’t be a sour loser.” Penny said but not before turning to Pepper, “Right?”

Pepper smiled and nodded, “Yes, but how about we play another game, one that doesn’t require eye coordination skills.” The mother was glad that Penny took the loss well but wasn’t willing to see if she’d do it again. 

“Oh! Morgie beat me because I’m younger and my body doesn’t wanna listen to my brain.” Penny reasoned, and while the explanation wasn’t 100% correct, she felt like it was the best way the four-year old could articulate it.

The two decide on the classic version of Mario kart and got to playing, and luckily it was a much more even playing field. Pepper watched fondly as they raced each other and talked about who would win.

.

.

.

Tony got up from where he was talking with Steve and Natasha and went to go wake up Penny. If the girl slept for too long, he knew it would be very difficult to get her to go to bed.

He walked towards the door seeing it was open and peaked in noticing that no one was in there. Before he had a second to question where Penny was, he heard a few voices down the hall.

“I won this time Morgie! I’m a winner!” Penny said.

“Penny, I let you win because I felt bad that you lost last time.” Morgan said not willing to accept her defeat.

“Nu-uh.” Penny said.

“I did!” 

“Nu-uh!”

“I did!”

Tony decided to enter the room, breaking up the little disagreement. “Safe to say you guys both would do better than me any day.” 

Penny dropped the remote and ran over to Tony hugging his legs. “Tony, Morgie beat me at tennis but Pepper said its cause of my eye occasion skills, but then I beat her at Mario kart, so it’s tied now.”

“You mean coordination?” Tony responded playfully. “Anyways, you girls are both winners in my book.” 

“Daddy we both won so we are both winners in all the books.” Morgan replied sarcastically. 

“Ooh, little miss is being extra sassy today I see. We’ll I guess you two will have to go be sassy with Clint and Natasha at the park.” Tony responded.

“We get to go to the park. When?” Morgan asked excited because there weren’t a lot of them near the cabin they lived at.

“In about 30 minutes or so.” Tony answered.

“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Penny exclaimed while jumping up and down, “I never get to go to parks!”

“You get to go today. I’ll give you a ride free of charge to the living room.” He said trying to excite the girls.

Morgan jumped onto his back and he grabbed Penny by the front. “Tony, you’ve carried me before and it was free.” Penny said confused.

Tony smiled and walked slowly to the living room, both girls were rather light, but they were wiggling so carrying them together was a little more difficult then usually.

“Daddy hurry up!” Morgan commanded.

“Yea, da-Tony hurry up.” Penny said realizing for a second that she almost also called Tony, Daddy. She wasn’t sure if he would care, and she almost didn’t care for a bit until something in her head (her seventeen-year old self) reminded her that Tony wasn’t her father.

Tony also noticed it but was careful not to comment on it. He honestly didn’t mind her calling him Dad at all, but he’d let her do it whenever she was ready. 

Tony entered the living room and noticed Clint and Natasha standing at the door waiting for them. Usually he wouldn’t really trust the Avengers to watch his kids, but Clint was also a father and he was pretty sure Natasha was close with his kids so in the past he didn’t mind leaving Morgan with them occasionally. 

Morgan and Penny promptly jumped off of Tony and ran over to the Avengers by the door eager to go to the park. 

“Be safe girls, listen to Clint and Natasha.” Tony advised glad that they would have some outside fun.

“We will!” Penny said as she followed the others out of the door.

Happy was outside ready to drive them to the nearest park but once Penny hopped into her car seat and Clint buckled her in, she asked for him to take them to her favorite park from when she was younger. “Happy can we go the park by my old house?” She asked, knowing that once the blip happened her Aunt moved to a different apartment because the place was too big for just her.

“Kid, boss gave direct instructions to go to the one 5 minutes away.” Happy said as he began to back out of the compound lot.

“Aw come on Hap. Take us to the kid’s favorite park, you’ve got two Avengers with you! We’ll keep them safe.” Clint suggested as he turned towards the backseat and saw Penny smiling at him approvingly. He was pretty sure him and Natasha could watch the two pretty well.

“Fine, but I am not responsible for any issues that might happen.” Happy responded as he rerouted the gps to Penny’s old apartment and began to drive there. 

“Penny when was the last time you went to the park?” Morgan asked surprised that she said hadn’t gone to the park in a while earlier.

Penny shrugged her shoulders and responded, “I don’t know, we used to go a lot but once I got older, I got too big.” 

As they drove, she looked out the window and thought about how she used to go to the park all the time with her Uncle Ben. That was the real reason she tended to not go so often anymore, even when she was a teen and Morgan asked her to go. It usually just makes her sad.

She was actually thinking about taking Morgan to this pretty garden behind the park where some cute neighborhood cats would roam around so they could pet them. It would at least distract her from being at the park that reminded her of Ben.

Happy drove along the curve outside the park and got out of the car opening the door for the girls to get out. Morgan helped unbuckle Penny and then they both hopped out the car. 

Morgan immediately sprinted over to the lightly populated playground, but Penny just stayed where she was waiting for Natasha to get out of the car preferring walk over with her. Morgan noticed that Penny wasn’t with her, so she waved her hands like a flag trying to get the younger girl’s attention.

“Penny come on! You were right the park here is really cool!” Morgan exclaimed waiting for her friend to come with her. 

Natasha noticed Penny’s apprehension, so she lifted her up and walked her over to the park. “Don’t worry about whatever’s making you anxious. We will protect you, милая.” Natasha whispered trying to calm the fears she had.

This relaxed the girl and once Natasha put her on the ground, she walked over to Morgan ready to play.

Natasha walked over to the bench Clint was sitting on and he asked her a question. “What was up with Pen earlier? She recommended this park but once we got here, she barely stepped out the car.”

Natasha nodded noticing that too. “She’s obviously been going back and forth with the way she’s been thinking recently. I’m thinking she asked to come here because it made her happy, but it might have reminded her of the past making her reminiscent and therefore sad. Just an observation though.” She answered.

Shaking his head, Clint responded, “You are too good detective Romanoff.” 

“It’s in the job description Barton.” She replied proudly.

Morgan and Penny walked over to the field near the slides and such, and Penny realized she didn’t really wanna touch any of the equipment – not yet at least.

“Morgie what are we gonna do?” Penny asked trying to get her to suggest something other than the slides or swings.

“I don’t know really,” Morgan said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the girl, “Tag you’re it!” 

“No fair, I didn’t know we were playing!” Penny said pouting.

“Penny just chase me and tag me back!” Morgan said as she began running.

Penny smiled and then proceeded to chase the other girl around the park. Soon enough she tagged her back and it turned into a full-fledged game.

As they continued playing for a few minutes a girl walked over to Morgan and began talking to her. Penny was nervous, hoping the over girl didn’t find someone better to play with. But she swallowed her fear and walked over to the two.

“Hi Morgie, who’s this?” Penny said as she looked at the girl that was standing by her friend.

“Hi, I’m Grace. I noticed you guys playing and everyone else here are boys and they’re icky, so I came to play with y’all!” Grace explained.

Penny smiled wide and nodded, “Of course you can play with us!” 

They played tag for a little while more and then Grace ran over to the slides and Morgan followed meaning Penny had to as well. After doing that the girl remembered how fun it was and they used the rest of the time to go on the swings and climb the monkey bars.

As they all soon got tired the three decided to go and sit on top of the monkey bars and just relax and chat up there.

“Grace, we’re gonna go and play with the cats at the garden soon!” Morgan told the other girl before she noticed Penny shaking her head no.

“Oh, I like cats can I come?” Grace asked.

Before Penny could make up an excuse to not let Grace come see the kittens with them – it would be hard enough to get the kittens to warm up to Morgan let alone another person – Clint and Natasha called them back.

“I think we have to go. It was nice meeting you Grace!” Morgan said politely as she jumped off the monkey bars and Penny did the same. 

The kids ran back to them after about 30 minutes of playing. Panting and looking tired from running around and chasing each other.

“You guys ready to head back to the compound now?” Clint asked, “Tony said he wants us back by 5 which is in around 20 minutes.” 

“Um… before we go can Morgie and I go and see the cat’s in the garden over there?” Penny said as she pointed towards a pretty up-kept garden that sat behind the park.

Clint looked at Natasha waiting for an answer, because out of the two of them she was typically the more responsible one. Natasha crouched down to their level and responded,

“You guys can go play with the cats for about 10 minutes, okay?” She noticed Morgan had her normal watch on, “Once the clock says 4:40 head back over here okay?”

The two girls nodded and ran over to the garden so Penny could show Morgan the cats that were always sitting over there.

As they reached the garden Penny spotted the Calico kittens and their Mom who usually would roam about here. “Morgie come here! Look at all the kitties.” She said as she grabbed Penny’s hand and slowly walked up to them. It had taken her a while to gain their trust, so she hoped that her smelling the same would be enough for the cats to remember her.

The two girls plopped down and began to play the kittens, careful not to be too rough and not upset the mama cat. 

“Penny when did you learn about all these cats?” Morgan asked as she rubbed one of the kitten’s bellies.

“Well, once I got too big to play at the park, I still wanted to come over here so I just would sit on the bench and read books. Once I came back from being blipped, I met the mama cat and later she had her babies.” Penny said proudly, excited to show someone else her little spot that she didn’t see much other people at. It was surprising that she was able to find a little area to be at in the big loud city.

Morgan nodded her head impressed by the story; she didn’t really see a lot of kittens at her house since they lived in the country. She mostly just saw horses and sometimes fish – whenever she swam. Looking at her watch she was about to tell Penny that time was almost up, and they had to go back to Clint and Natasha when she saw the girl stand up and ran towards the other entrance.

“Penny where are you going, we have to go back to Aunt Natasha!” Morgan advised as the older one here.

“I know but one of the kittens ran off, we have to go save her.” Penny said as she pleadingly looked at Morgan for help.

“But Penny we only have 2 minutes!” 

“Morgie, how would you feel if you got lost from Pepper and no one helped you to get back to her?” Penny said practically begging the other girl to help and look for the lost kitten.

“Fine! But we have to be quick.” Morgan said dreadfully agreeing.

The two left the garden area and were now on the busy streets of Queens, looking for the cat. After making a few turns and Morgan blindly running behind Penny, they finally caught the kitten at a dead end in an alley.

“We caught you Sandy!” Penny said, out of breath but happy to safely get the tiny cat.

Morgan walked up to the cat glaring at it, “You’re not supposed to run away from your parents Sandy! That’s how you get lost.” Morgan was repeating what her dad told her the few times she’d wondered of somewhere.

“Okay Penny, how do we get back to the garden?” Morgan said, she looked at her watch and realized it was 4:42 meaning that Clint and Natasha were probably waiting for them at the car.

“Um… yes I do. Follow me!” Penny said slightly unsure. She grabbed Morgan’s hand and they ran back the way they came making a few more turns. But they weren’t at the garden. Penny honestly didn’t know where they were at all.

“Penny we aren’t at the garden yet and it’s 4:50. So we’re late.” Morgan said to the silent girl. She grabbed Penny’s shoulders turning her around to look at the girl’s face and panicked once she noticed the tears in her eyes and the words she said as she spoke.

“Morgie, I don’t know where we are. I think we’re lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The roll out of the next few might be a bit slower because I have things to do for school. I also wanna spend more time getting better at writing lol. Please leave feedback if you have any, stay safe !

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. If you have anything you want to see little Penny do with Pepper, Tony and Morgan let me know. Please comment what you thought and any feedback you have! Hope everyone is staying safe <3


End file.
